hunger_games_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
HG3E5
Goodbye, Cruel World is the fifth episode of ''Hunger Games - The Nonary Game. ''It was written by PokeFanClaire and was released on March 6, 2018. Episode Infirmary ''Everyone is gathered around Chelsea's body. Liam is on his knees and cries. 'Liam: '''Chelsea... I was supposed to get you out of here... ''No one dared to reply, Naveen is still processing everything that had happened. '''Naveen: '''It has to be one of them... '''Phi: '''Huh? '''Naveen: '''MONOSHITTY 1, MONOSHITTY 2 AND MONOSHITTY 3! '''Phi: ''(sighs) Naveen- '''Emerson: '''Their absence is really shady. '''Ruruka: '''Umpf, it's useless. No way they were gonna kill one of their participants like that. '''Shay: '''Why are you so sure of that? '''Ruruka: '''It's the most rational choice, if I were the mastermind, where would be the fun in killing my participants directly? After all, I already control everything so I would just waste my time AND I would risk myself to get exposed and subsequently captured. '''Phi: '''Agree, it's a very good logic. '''Naveen: '''I'm.... uh.... ''Naveen stared at the others. Naveen: 'We have to check everyone's whereabouts after leaving the Chromatic Doors. I'll start by myself. ''The guy recalls everything that happened to himself, his team and then meeting Phi and the final body discovery. 'Naveen: '''Which makes me think.. ''(frowns and looks at Paris) ''Paris, where the fuck were you when Chelsea and I were in the Infirmary? '''Paris: '''Um... I was trying to open one of the AB Rooms, I thought that wasting more time was useless so I went to the Warehouse. '''Naveen: '''However, pretty much time has passed since you left the Infirmary and the opening of the AB Room... '''Phi: '''Which makes me think, who opened it? Naveen and Phi cancel each other's alibis as we had been together the whole time during the murder. ''Sonosuke raises his hand. 'Sonosuke: '''After the 6 of us met in the Warehouse B, I left for the other Warehouse and opened it. I couldn't have been the killer. '''Ruruka: '''And I'm her witness, we had been together the whole time. '''Paris: '''Yah, I was going to but he stopped me. '''Liam: '''I came back to the Pantry, the room behind the Red Door, and was looking for some food to bring Chelsea. I was there when Sonosuke opened the AB Room. ''Phi then turns to Shay and Emerson. 'Phi: '''What about you two? '''Shay: '''Chilling a little in the REC Room, I needed to think about something else other than this killing game. '''Emerson: '''I challenged her to a pool game '''Shay: '''Exactly and.. ''(smirks) ''that's when you came in, Phi. We were talking about the match. ''Phi frowns but does not reply. Naveen grits his teeth, one of them HAS to be lying but can't figure out who, they all seem to have rock hard alibis. 'Naveen: '''I was almost forgetting about this injection gun ''(shows the object) 'Emerson: '''A normal injection gun, so what? '''Paris: '''Weird you aren't whining about it not being a nerf gun or something ''Emerson rolls his eyes and Phi answers his question. 'Phi: '''The vial is empty, meaning that someone used to inject it to something. '''Shay: '''Are you sure it wasn't already like that to begin with? '''Naveen: '''Why don't YOU tell us? After all... Emerson, Paris and you investigated this room during the previous round. '''Emerson: '''We weren't the only ones here, ANYONE could've snuck up and used it. '''Shay: '''And throwing that in the hallway is such a dumb decision, I'd never do that if I was a killer. ''Naveen frowns and Phi stares back at Chelsea's body. 'Phi: '''We'd need more time to investigate her body but I think it can't be possible. ''As soon as she finishes the sentence, the Announcer speaks up. 'Announcer: '''Attention, please. An Ambidex Gate has been opened. 10 minutes remain until the Ambidex Gates close. Please, gather back to Warehouse A. '''Phi: '''Yeah, we have to end this round already. ''Everyone leaves the room, Shay and Emerson exchange a glance exactly like Ruruka and Sonosuke do. AB Room Naveen uses the Moon Card to open one of the gates and is left alone with the red device, "Ally" and "Betray" are shining bright as a sun. Paris refused to talk to him during the brief trip. 'Naveen: '''Chelsea... ''Being alone there was so weird. Phi was not there to give advice and Chelsea was murdered. It was all by himself. 'Naveen: '''Paris.... ''Was he really sure that Paris had murdered her for the sake of escaping? Is he also sure that can trust her and twisted logic? Only a few seconds left to decide.... ..... ..... He comes closer and closes his eyes, then presses the button.... ------''The round is almost coming to an end. Chelsea is gone and Paris is in a vortex of trust and distrust. Will you trust her and pick "Ally"? Or are you ready to defend you as much as you can and pick "Betray"? ------ He presses "Ally". Naveen: 'I... trust her. Maybe she just has a weird way of trusting someone, I don't know. I managed to trust Liam last time and I definitely can with Paris either. ''The room opens and Naveen steps out. Warehouse A Naveen gathers with the others around the big screen in the Warehouse. He looks around and notices that Emerson and Ruruka are missing. 'Naveen: '''Where are Ruruka and Emerson? ''Shay is panicking. 'Shay: '''I-I don't e-even know! '''Liam: '''Time for the results... ''Sonosuke is looking away, Phi is staring at her bracelet while Paris and the others look up the screen. The screen changes and reveals the results of each vote. ------ * '''Naveen & Chelsea: ALLY * Paris: BETRAY ------ * Ruruka & Emerson: BETRAY * Shay: ALLY ------ * Liam & Phi: BETRAY * Sonosuke: BETRAY ------ And now, each point score. * Naveen: (-2) -> '3 BP * '''Chelsea: (-2) -> '-1 BP * 'Paris: (+3) -> '''6 BP * '''Ruruka: (+3) -> '''9 BP * '''Emerson: (+3) -> '''6 BP * '''Shay: (-2) -> '''1 BP * '''Phi: (+0) -> '''5 BP * '''Liam: (+0) -> '''5 BP * '''Sonosuke: (+0) -> '''6 BP ''As soon as the screen disappears, the announcer begins to speak. 'Announcer: '''Round 2 of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition has been concluded. Beginning of Round 3. This is the Star Round. A new set of Chromatic Doors has been opened. ''Naveen angrily turns to Paris. '''Naveen: '''FUCKING FANTASTIC! THANK YOU PARIS FOR BETRAYING ME! '''Shay: ''(frowns) I literally warned you and you STILL voted "Ally"?! '''Naveen: '''And can we fucking talk about Chelsea's BP being NEGATIVE? She'd-! '''Paris: '''She's already dead, honey. I'm sorry it had to come like this but I am surely not the main problem now. ''Shay screams. Shay: 'MY FUCKING BP! Emerson, why?! '''Liam: '''Emerson's not the main problem either.. '''Phi: '''Ruruka reached BP. '''Ruruka: '''Damn right. ''Ruruka is standing next to the Number 9 Door and is laughing while staring at the other participants. 'Ruruka: '''Sorry fellas but the game is over, now that I have 9 BP I can finally escape! ''Liam is angry and comes closer but the girl is defended by Sonosuke. 'Sonosuke: '''Don't. Take. Another. Fucking. Step. '''Ruruka: '''It's okay, Yoi-Yoi. I have also this, remember? ''The pink-haired woman pulls out a stun gun. 'Shay: '''Oh my Gosh, that's-! '''Ruruka: '''Exactly, the one from the REC Room. ''(stares at Shay with a disgusted look) ''I suspected that you and Shay were being buddies in order to both pick "Ally" but thanks to this jewel, he can sleep for a while. '''Liam: '''So that's why he didn't come out the room... '''Ruruka: '''Yep, and also I had to make sure you were all focused on the results while I can do... this! ''Ruruka pulls the lever next to the metallic door and the latter starts to rise up. A voice echoes the Warehouse. 'Announcer: '''The number nine door has been opened. It will remain open for nine seconds. ''Naveen is just furious. '''Naveen: '''Tell me the truth, Ruruka. Did you kill Chelsea? '''Ruruka: ''(rolls eyes) Of course not. '''Naveen: '''Or was it your boyfriend? Acting as an executioner carrying your plan? '''Sonosuke: '(frowns) ''I'd gain nothing from that. ''Naveen tries to stop Ruruka from leaving but is blocked by Sonosuke, Shay runs into the AB Room to check on Emerson and the others just stare at the scene without saying a word. Ruruka: 'Don't worry you guys, I will come back with the police... buh-bye! ''As Ruruka leaves and the door closes, the participants left behind hear a last announcement. 'Announcer: '''The number nine door has closed. This ends the Nonary Game. Thank you for your participation. As the game is over, all doors other than the number nine door have been unlocked. Escape is not possible. Please enjoy your stay. ''Naveen knees on the ground, a bitter taste in his mouth and a tear rolling down his face. Shay steps oout the AB Room while holding a pale Emerson who was just saying random words. 'Shay: '''It's better if we take him to the Crew Quarters, considering what there is on the Infirmary... '''Liam: '''Agree, lemme help you! ''Liam, Shay and Emerson leave by the Cyan Door. Phi comes closer to Naveen. 'Phi: '''Hey. ''She touches his shoulder. 'Phi: '''I'll go check the White Chromatic Doors, they have been unlocked after all. Maybe there is another exit. '''Naveen: '''Maybe... '''Phi: '''Doubt Ruruka will come back with a rescue team, better do it late than never by ourselves. ''The guy smiles at her and stands up. '''Naveen: '''The White Doors are seen in the map of Floor B, I will catch up with you later. '''Phi: ''(winks) I count on it. ''Phi leaves and Naveen realizes Paris has left too. Sonosuke prepares to leave. Naveen: 'Hey, Sonosuke. '''Sonosuke: '''What? '''Naveen: '''I just want to know why. '''Sonosuke: '''Can't you just leave me alone? '''Naveen: '''Why did you let Ruruka do all of this? Weren't you in love? '''Sonosuke: '''That's exactly the reason. Because I love her. ''Sonosuke leaves and Naveen decides to leave the Warehouse too, looking for Paris. GAULEM Bay Paris is sitting on the desk, staring at the ground. She jumps once she hears the door opening, Naveen enters the room. 'Naveen: '''There you are. ''Paris stands up and prepares to leave. 'Paris: '''We have nothing to talk about. '''Naveen: '''Wait, Paris, please. ''The girl sighs. 'Paris: '''I should have just kept on planning better, I underestimated Ruruka and Sonosuke ''(she angrily stares at her bracelet) ''I just had 3 fucking BP while they had 6! Even with betraying you, I still would've had to play another round ugh.. '''Naveen: '''Why these things still didn't come off tough? '''Paris: '''What? '''Naveen: '''The game ended with Ruruka leaving, we don't need to play anymore so why don't these things just come off? '''Paris: '''Tell that to the creepy mastermind and also to the killer who murdered Chelsea. '''Naveen: '''Paris, tell me the whole truth. What happened when we arrived at the Infirmary? '''Paris: '''Well, we have a whole new life to live here so, I have nothing to lose. ''They sit on the operating table. 'Paris: '''I played this whole thing while I was really scared and was afraid of everyone. Casually, Shay and Emerson also are part of this game. '''Naveen: '''How do you guys all know each other? '''Paris: '''We participated into various competitions together, but actually Emerson and I used to be schoolmates while Shay is a few years older, it's not like we always got along but still. When this game started and the three of us investigated the Infirmary I came across the injection gun. '''Naveen: '''Was it relevant to the puzzle? '''Paris: '''Not really but it was still a useful object. After the first round ended, I decided to target you due to the trust you put in Liam, I find that really admirable. '''Naveen: '''Thanks. That's honestly a- '''Paris: '''A little weird coming from me? ''Naveen looks away embarassed, she totally guessed what he was trying to say. Paris giggles. 'Paris: '''It's okay, after all what you have seen me was just a twisted facade I put on to protect myself. ''She then comes back to her story. 'Paris: '''After our conversation in the Lounge, I came back to the Infirmary and found Chelsea and Liam still there. I sneakily picked up the injection gun without letting them see me and Phi suddenly entered in the room, shouting about the new Chromatic Doors. '''Naveen: '''So what the fuck, did you have the gun while we were investigating this place too?! '''Paris: '''Yeah, I was armed. But dumb me only realized later that it was already empty. '''Naveen: '''Um... '''Paris: '''Chelsea then didn't feel well and after taking her to the Infirmary, I stepped out and angrily smashed the gun on the ground. I was so mad that I just wanted to end this shit already and then headed towards the AB Rooms. '''Naveen: '''But quite a lot time passed between you leaving and the opening. '''Paris: '''Yes, I thought I had seen someone roaming the hallways so I decided to follow them, I wasted some time but in the end I still failed and finally went to the Warehouse. '''Naveen: '''Holy shit, was that Chelsea's killer... '''Paris: '''Could've been anyone. After I arrived there, Sonosuke sneaked me and opened the door instead. '''Naveen: '''Do you think that the one you were following was him? '''Paris: '''I don't know but it sured scared me so much that I almost screamed. I didn't even have a weapon to defend myself if he was gonna attack me. However, he couldn't have been the killer as we had been together the whole time since then. '''Naveen: '''Phi and I probably heard Chelsea screaming and when we found her body, the announcing of the opening of one of the AB Rooms played. '''Paris: '''Of course then I was too afraid to tell the truth when we had our brief class trial in the Infirmary. ''The girl stands up. 'Paris: '''And that's the end. Now, I'm- '''Naveen: '''It's not sure for you to leave by yourself. Phi is waiting behind the White Chromatic Doors in hope to find another exit, wanna come with us? '''Paris: '''That's... so sweet. Thank you Naveen, from the bottom of my heart. ''They prepare to leave but suddenly the robot from the operating table steps up, its eyes are bloody red. 'Robot: '''Where do you think you're going? ''Naveen and Paris both scream and a locking sound is heard. 'GAULEM: '''Pleasure to meet you, I'm GAULEM. Sorry but you can't leave, these are strict orders. '''Paris: '''That's the FUCKING MASTERMIND! '''Naveen: '''Did the 3 bears merge into this robot?! '''GAULEM: '''The winner hit the ending point. The game has been concluded and thus it has to be reset. '''Paris: '''What the actual fuck '''Naveen: '''Ruruka hit... the ending point? '''GAULEM: '''Say goodbye to this world. Let us reach a better turn of events. ''The robot/GAULEM opens its hands and a red circle pops out from them. Then a big BOOM is heard, destroying the place. Everything of "this world" gets compressed to a single blue circle and large strings of binary data is seen. And then.... Everything starts to reform. Coming back to a previous state. ''Timeline 0.0001'' ------ ''Congratulations for reaching PARIS ENDING! Technically it's a bad one due to everyone not leaving by the Number 9 door but oh, well.'' ''The game is now reforming in order for you to choose something else. There are many choices:'' * ''Wanna see what happens if Naveen votes "Betray" against Paris? Then come here!'' * ''Come back to Episode 3 and pick up a different partner! Blue and Red Doors are waiting for you!'' * ''In Episode 2 the first round is ending, pick up a different choice! What would happen if you Betrayed Liam?'' * ''Come back even further, to Episode 1 and thus totally restarting the first round. You already know what happens behind the Magenta Door, but what happens if you choose Cyan or Yellow?' ------ Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - The Nonary Game" Category:Season 3 of Hunger Games